Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior - A Joe Moraliste Origin Story
Welp, it took me about 300 years, but it's finally done! The beggining of a new era of stories starts now! The Story Chapter 1 - Crash Landing ̈Betancourt and Wright Team Up To Win First Mup Bowl In 37 Years ̈ Francis read.¨ ¨Does this actually say ̈MUP Bowl ̈?¨ "The Weekly Bugle strikes again.¨ Nate said, rolling his eyes. ¨A picture of Nate and Randy hugging.̈́ Dee Dee said. ̈Now that’s what I call DRAMA!¨ Ruby flipped through the newspaper, confused. ̈ ̈Nate, where’s Bugle Blasts?¨ ¨I retired it!¨ Nate said, now walking to class. ¨I decided I don’t want to be a gossip columnist after all!¨ ̈ ̈Aww... ̈ Chad said with a frown. ¨Now there won’t be anything fun to read.¨ ̈Oh, yes there will. Nate said pulling a wad of comics out of his notebook. ̈ ̈Remember, I’m still P.S. 38’s number one cartoonist. And this Mrs. Godzilla adventure is my best ever!¨ Suddenly, Mrs. Godfrey appeared behind Nate, hearing every word Nate said. ¨I’ve got a feeling my cartooning career is about to BLAST OFF!¨ ¨A-HEM!̈ Mrs. Godfrey said, getting Nate’s attention. Nate turning around and gasped. ̈ ̈H-Hey, Mrs. Godfrey ... ̈ Nate said nervously. ¨How’s the kids?¨ Godfrey snatched up the Mrs. Godzilla comic and skimmed through it. She then pulled out three pink slips of paper and began writing on them. ̈ ̈THREE detentions?̈ ̈ Nate said, shocked. ̈ ̈What for?" ̈One for making fun of me in this comic, one for making fun of GINA in this comic, and one for...uhh...̈ Godfrey said, her voice trailing off. ̈ ̈the horrible drawing in the comic!¨ Nate grumbled and stuffed the detention slips in his pocket and shuffled over to his desk. "Soo... ̈ Francis said. ¨How’s that whole ̈Blasting Off ̈ thing going?¨ ̈Shut up, poindexter.¨ Nate said, smacking him with a notebook. ¨Figures.¨ Gina said, behind Nate. ¨You can win a game of Ultimate Frisbee, but you can’t walk by Mrs. Godfrey without insulting her.¨ ¨You should come to expect that what I do now, Dum-Dum.¨ Nate said. ̈ ̈Let me blow your mind right now.¨ Gina said sarcastically. ¨Maybe if you stopped drawing stupid comics and you DID something with your life, maybe people would actually LIKE you, and you’d be respected.¨ Nate rolled his eyes and ignored her. He knew who he was; Nate Wright. A cartoonist who would one day surpass all others. And that’s all he ever wanted to be. ---- ̈We are nearly at the Comix solar system.¨ A pilot said. ¨Perfect.¨ He said. ¨We will find that weapon, and then capture. ́ ́The One ́ ̈ Suddenly, a swarm of green ships zoomed by them. ̈ ̈What?!¨ He said. ̈ ̈Anti-Polls?¨ ¨They must be looking for the weapon as well!¨ ̈ ̈Well I won’t allow it. Fire!¨ ---- Later that day, after Nate’s detention, Ruby, Francis, Teddy, and Randy were waiting for him. “How was detention?” Francis asked. “Fine.” Nate said. “If, by fine, you mean "total boringness with the addition of an explanation of varicose veins for a whole hour", then yes, it was fine.” “Guys, the Summer fair is opening in 15 minutes!” Randy said. “So stop all this yakking and let’s get packing!” Nate nodded, and the five friends dashed over to the Nicnack fairgrounds. ---- Nearly all of the green ships had been destroyed. ̈Is that all of them?¨ He said. ¨Yes.¨ The pilot said. ¨We should be able to land soon.¨ ¨Perfect.¨ Suddenly, green smoke filled the room. When it cleared, there was a humanoid mouse with green eyes and a green and black leather uniform. ̈ ̈STOP!¨ The man in green yelled. ¨You will never release your curse on the world!¨ ¨Ah.¨ The pilot said. ¨I wasn’t sure you’d be here. Now, I get to MURDULIZE YOU! Before the man in green could attack, the pilot shot his laser gun at him, and reflected the beam towards a window. It put a shield around it and the man. This caused the man to be sucked into the vacuum of space, but actually got caught in the planet's gravitational pull, pulling him down to Earth. "That was the worst "murdulizing" I've seen in a WHILE." The man said. ̈Now that he is out of the picture, the REAL work can begin.¨ The pilot said. ---- “C’mon Nate!” Teddy yelled to his friend. “Speed up!” Nate’s backpack was very heavy due to an abundance of schoolwork inside of it. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, followed by a blinding green light. Nate and his friends stopped in their tracks and turned towards the smoke emitting from the crash. “What ...WAS that?” Francis said. Chapter 2 - Temmie Crashes Down Nate, Francis, Teddy, Randy, & Ruby all went over to the crash site to see what had happened. However, many news reporters had beat them to it. “What is going on?” Ruby asked. “What crashed?” Nate and Co. shoved through the crowd to see a humanoid mouse at the bottom of a large crater. He wore green armor with black stripes on the arms. He had a gold badge on his armor with the initials “A.P.’ written on it. “Who is this being that crashed?” Francis asked a bystander. “Dunno.” He said. “But pretty sure he’d be dead.” “Hey! What's he holding?” Nate asked. In the presumed corpse’s hand, there was a glowing red gem. “It looks expensive!” Nate said, greedily. “I’m gonna take it!” “Nate, stealing Cheez Doodles is one thing, but stealing a gem from a dead being is a new low, even for you!” Teddy pointed out. Nate ignored him and went under the police tape. He made sure no one would see him and reached his hand towards the gem. Suddenly, the mouse’s eyes flew open and he punched Nate away from him, and jumped out of the crater, gem in hand. “YOU NEVER GET THIS BA-” The mouse started, and then realized where he was. “W-Wha-Where am I?” He asked, startled. “Who are you?” “I could ask you the game question.” Nate said, with a tissue shoved up his bloody nose. The mouse saw Nate and his confused expression turned to a jaw-dropped gaze. “It-It’s YOU!” The mouse yelled with glee. “WE ARE SAVED!” “What the-” Nate muttered. “What’s going on here?” The bystanders and news reporters crowded around the unknown being, asking him questions. The mouse got annoyed by this and pressed a button on his wrist. A loud sound was heard followed by a shockwave. The people fell silent and stopped moving. In fact, nearly everything stopped moving, with the exception of Nate and his friends. The mouse easily got out of the ground and walked up to Nate “Did you just ...freeze time?” Francis said with shock. “Yes.” The mouse said. “But that is not important right now. The Pollers will be here any minute and we must fulfill the prophecy!” “Pollers?” Nate said, confused. “What are Pollers? And what prophecy?” The mouse was silent for a minute. “Let me start over.” The man said. “My name is Temmie Gamer. I am a member of a group of freedom fighters called the “Anti-Polls”.” “Ok…” Randy said. “Ignoring the fact that polls are a good way to learn information and not very evil at all, it still doesn’t explain how you got here.” “I came here in a spaceship, but it exploded while I was trying to land here. So I got into the Poller mothership and attempted to defeat the pilot.” “But you failed, and fell down to Earth.” Ruby guessed. “Yes.” Temmie said. “But what is that ...thing in your hand?” Nate asked, throwing the now red tissue away. “That ...is private information!” Temmie said, putting the gem in his pocket. “Anyways, we need to get Nathan to the mine!” “Wha-How do you know my name?” Nate asked. “A LOT of people know your name, Nathan.” Temmie said. “After all, you one of the three Chosen Anti-Polls.” “Wha-WHAT?” Nate yelled. “I think we need more information.” Francis said Temmie sighed. “I’ll explain when we get there!” He pulled a strange phone-like item out of his pocket and, after typing in something, a yellow holographic ball appeared around the six of them. “Ar-are you from the future or something?” Teddy said, amazed. “Not exactly.” Temmie said. Then they all disappeared. ---- “Fools.” Someone said. “The Anti-Polls thought they could stop time to get a headstart. We are immune to that.” “Look, can we get this over with?” The pilot said. “I need to take my army to Skallion so I can stop any chance of them becoming a threat if all three get assembled.” “And I’ll take my ACTUAL army down to Earth D1791 so I can get this planet back under its RIGHTFUL rule.” “Three words; I. DON’T. CARE.” The pilot said. “I’m dropping you and your goons off there, and then I am going to Skallion to kill all defenses on the planet. Got it?” “Fine.” He said. “But I’d be careful, Dorian. Skallions are proud and strong soldiers.” “Exactly. Bye.” Dorian said pressing a button, shooting out multiple tiny ships, with the man and his army inside them. “Now, with that fool out of the picture, I will show them the true power of the Pollers!” Dorian said with a sinister smile. ---- The group appeared in the depths of a dark mine. “The...Nicnack mountain mines?” Francis said. “What on Earth are we doing here?” “To show Wright that he is destined to become “The Plasma Warrior”.” Temmie said. “P-Plasma Warrior?” Nate said. “What have you been talking about?” “Let me show you.” Temmie said. A flashlight of sorts appeared in his hand and he looked around with it. He showed Nate and Co. a wall filled with writing and drawings. “This is just some stupid cave writing.” Nate said. “It probably says something like “WE DISCOVER FIRE”.” “Look closer, Nathan.” Temmie said. “You might find the writing quite ...odd.” Nate read the writing and his confused frown turned to a frozen shock. “This...is part of that story I wrote!” Nate said. “Max and the Midknights!” “That paper you got an F on in Social Studies?” Teddy recalled. “D MINUS!” Nate corrected him. “Oh, it’s not just a report for school.” Temmie said. “It’s true history.” “WHAT?” Nate yelled with shock. “This is a fairy tale with witches and wizards! It’s not real!” "And IF it’s history, how did NATE know about it?" Francis asked “Because he is a descendent of the main character in this “fairy tale”, Max.” Temmie said. “The memory of the events in the story has been passed down for generations, but you are the first Wright since Max who remembers it fully.” “But...who wrote this here?” Nate asked. “I sure as heck didn’t.” Long silence. Temmie turned away from the group and opened his mouth to say one horrific word. “Gastley.” Temmie said slowly. Nate gasped in shock and horror. "Who?" Randy said, breaking the tension. Chapter 3 - The Midknights Last Night “Putrid beast!” The former Byjovian King Gastley said. “Put me down or else!” Bruce and the other dragons ignored him, and continued to fly through the clouds in the most nauseating way possible. Gastley began to turn green as the dragons began to go down. They landed in an uncharted area, next to a mountain. Bruce kicked Gastley into a cave inside of the mountain. “I could’ve done without the roller coaster of a ride.” Gastley said. “NOW FLY ME BACK TO BYJOVIA THIS INS-” Bruce pushed some boulders over the only exit to the cave, trapping him inside. “YOU SELFISH BEASTS!” He yelled. All the dragons flew up through the clouds until they couldn’t be seen. “Great. Just GREAT. '' Gastley said to himself. “My brother is king again, my sorcerous is nothing but a pile of ash, and I’m trapped in a cave with no food or water.”'' Gastley attempted to push the boulders blocking the exit out of the way, but only succeeded in getting scabs on his hands. “How on earth am I going to get out of here?” He said. “I believe I can help.” Someone said. He turned around to find some kind of machine that formed a magical shield surrounding a cyan cloud of sorts. “Who...ARE you?” Gastley said. “I go by Plasma, & I am a god.” The being simply said. Gastley’s eyes widened. He felt shock, confusion, and disbelief. “I WAS a god, rather." Plasma explained. "I was created by a mage and was supposed to be a being that could perform any action. But he made the mistake of giving me sentience. I turned against him, and tried to kill him, but he trapped me in this shield, and deactivated my power source. He then put me in this cave, and never returned.” Long silence. “That's ...HORRIBLE!” Gastley yelled. “Indeed.” Plasma said. “But with you here, things will still go my way, if you are willing to help me." Gastley was skeptical about this. "Ok, what do you need?" "If you removed that gem from the machine, I could escape and I could help you get out of this cave.” Gastley thought for a minute. “On one condition.” Gastley said. “You take me back to Byjovia.” “Byjovia?” Plasma said. “How coincidental, as that is the home of my creator whom I must kill.” “Perfect!” Gastley said with a greedy smile, and pulled the gem out of the machine. The multicolored flashing lights on the machine turned off, and the sheild faded away. The cyan cloud used his ability to pick up the gem with his mind. “Thank you, very much, Your Majesty.” Plasma said. It shoved the gem into Gastley’s chest. Both screamed in pain as a blinding cyan light killed the darkness of the cave. After the light faded, there was not two people inside that cave. There was one. “....for sacrificing your body for me!” Plasma said. ---- Hundreds of miles away, the now-peaceful Byjovia was under it's rightful rule once again. Now that anyone could learn any trade, everyone above 10 years old was enrolling in different educations, including Max and Simon, being trained by Sir Gadabout. “Great training today, you two!’ Gadabout said to his two new students. “It’s as if you were DESTINED to become knights!” “Yep, I wouldn’t argue with that.” Simon said. “See you two tomorrow, we’re gonna learn how to joust!” Gadabout said. “Amazing, isn’t it?” Max said, walking through Byjovia's main road. “Whadda ya mean?” Simon said. “We saved Byjovia, we’re learning how to be knights, Millie’s with Mumblin learning magic, and Kevyn is writing amazing stories.” She explained. “We all got what we wanted.” “That is either coincidental or incredible.” Simon said. “Maybe a combination of both.” “Ah! THERE you are, Sir Max.” King Conrad said, walking up to them. “Your Majesty!” Max said, bowing. “Please, Please, Conrad is fine.” The King said. “I came to congratulate Max becoming the first female to enroll the Byjovia’s Knight School!” “Why, thank y-” Max started, but stopped talking once he saw Conrad’s new crown. It had a strange yellow gemstone in the center of it. “WHOA.” Max said. “THAT is one cool crown.” “Thanks!” Conrad said. “The gem inside of it was given to me by Mumblin, after a failed experiment of his. I locked it away before I left Byjovia. If Gastley had this crown, then, well, he could've ruled the world!” Max and Simon seemed confused. "Conrad, what does that gem do exactly?" Max asked. Before he could answer, cyan smoke formed over Max, Simon, and Conrad, like someone threw a smoke bomb. “What’s going on?” Max said covering his mouth trying to avoid breathing in the fumes. “I don’t know, but we should get inside.” Simon said. “Agreed.” Conrad said. They began to run towards Kevyn’s house, as it was the closest house near them. They burst inside, only to find Kevyn and his family inside as well. “Oh, thank the stars you are okay!” Kevyn said with relief. “This smoke is contaminating the air, and has already killed many.” “Who would do such a thing?” Simon said. Then, Mumblin and Millie burst through the door, both using a spell to avoid breathing in the fumes. Mumblin muttered to himself, as he began to sweat. Conrad walked over to him as they began to have a quiet conversation. “Mumblin?” Millie said. “Is everything OK?” “No.” Conrad muttered. “It can’t be. Y-you captured it, Mumblin." "I-I did." Mumblin replied. "Who let it escape? It couldn't escape on it's own!" Mumblin realized Mille was talking to her and explained. “I ...don't know what’s going on.” Mumblin said, pretended to be dumbfounded. “HEAR ME, AND REJOICE.” Something said. It’s voice was so loud and booming, that it shook the earth. The smoke faded away, revealing a silhouette in the sky. Max and his friends ran outside Kevyn’s house, and saw the being in the sky. “You are about to die at the hands of Plasma, the most powerful being in the world.” It said. Mumblin’s eyes widened and nearly fainted. Plasma eyed him with a devious grin. “Not on my watch!” Max said, and drew his sword. “You believe you can stop me?” Plasma said. “Hmmmm…..Curious.” Plasma zoomed down to Max’s level, and everyone took a good look at it. Plasma had taken control of Gastleys body, so he could interact with numan objects. “G-Gastley?” Max said. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Budrick yelled. Mumblin stood in front of them all, and confronted him. “Ah, it’s nice to see your old, senile, face, again, creator.” Plasma said. Everyone gasped. “Mumblin!” Mille said. “Y-you MADE this thing?” Mumblin sighed. “I did. It was supposed to be a machine to help society. But it made society worse. It attacked the city, and I had to trap it, and steal it’s source of power. I placed him in a cave far away from here, and never looked back.” “But how did it escape?” Max asked. “I led my shell right to me.” Plasma said. “I hypnotized your dragons with my mind, and told them to take Gastley to the cave.” “You...KILLED my brother?” Conrad said, shocked. “A small price to pay for your world’s grizzly end.” Plasma said. “Now would you kindly hand over your crown? I’m only asking kindly once.” “NEVER!” Conrad yelled. “Byjovia’s crown will never fall into the wrong hands ever agai-” Plasma shot a ray of cyan energy through Conrad's chest. He pulled out his heart and disintegrated it into nothing. Conrad stopped talking and fell to the ground. Max, Simon, Kevyn, Millie, Budrick, Mublin, and Kevyn’s parents were shocked. “Oh, but it actually will.” Plasma said. He pulled the glowing gem out of Conrad’s crown and inserted it into his body. There was a burst of yellow light, as Plasma regained his true power. “THE USER STONE IS MINE ONCE AGAIN!” Plasma yelled. “Now then, as for this city….” “DIE.” Plasma clapped his hands. There was a burst of light. Once it faded, the city and it’s residents had been disintegrated. Everything and everyone was gone. Plasma had won. Chapter 4 - The Plasma Sword “...and I returned to this cave, waiting for a new evil to possess and increase my power.” Nate finished reading. “Wow…” Ruby said. “That’s quite a story…..” Nate was speechless. “So I created a goofy medieval story, and that caused the destruction of Byjovia?” Nate said. “You didn’t CREATE it.” Temmie reminded Nate. “It was in your mind, passed down for generations!” “But how did Gastley and Plasma fuse together?” Francis said. “The gem powering the machine that trapped Plasma is called the “Fusion Gem”.” Temmie explained. “As the name implies, it combines two objects molecules, becoming one object. It has been used by the Pollers for generations to make stronger soldiers. This worked, and nearly eliminated all the Anti-Polls.” Temmie pulled the red gem from earlier out of his pocket. “That is, until we stole it." "But if Max and Budrick died, how do I even exist?" "Max had a brother named Dusty who lived with his parents." Temmie explained. "Max wanted to explore the world, so he went with his Uncle, and...well you know what happened next." “But what happened to Plasma?” Francis asked. Temmie pointed towards the bottom of the cave writing, and Nate saw three horrifying words; “I found them.” ---- “Master Plasma, we’ve searched the Wright household. Only found his father and sister.” A minion said. “Well, KEEP LOOKING (dang) IT! I must destroy the sword before he gets to it.” Plasma said, filled with rage. “Master, don't be alarmed, but we have tracked one of the surviving Anti-Polls. They are in the caves now, sir.” “YOU MOTHER FU-” ---- “-UGE!” Nate yelled. “Plasma’s HERE?” “It would appear so.” Temmie said, worried. “We must get you to the chamber!” Nate and his friends followed Temmie to a loose rock in the wall. He pushed the rock, causing it to simply disappear, revealing a lit up chamber, with a pedestal in the center of it. There was a metal black stick of sorts in the pedestal. “What is that?” Nate asked. “It’s the Plasma Sword, Nathan.” Temmie said. “And you are the only one that can pull it out.” “Why me?” Nate asked. Temmie pointed to ancient writing on the wall. “Have we been spending more time explaining things than actually telling a story?” Teddy said. “Because I think we’ve been spending more time explaining things than actually telling a story.” Nate ignored him and looked at the words on the wall. “These hero’s deeds, they come in threes. Together they give what the Anti-Polls need. The Sage of Humor, your guardian, wakes, Knowing every single move you’ll make. Only one bloodline can wield this weapon, And they will find newfound aggression. This chosen bloodline is always right, And will wield this sword as if he was a knight. Whilst we wait for Power and Colors Go, now, and surpass all others.” “That was a TERRIBLE poem.” Randy said. Ruby elbowed him. “...is always right….” Nate thought out loud. “Right? Wright! “Ummm…..Left?” Francis said. “No, you moron!” Nate said. “Not only am I always right!...” “That’s debatable.” Randy interrupted. “My last name is Wright! So it’s a clear match.” “FINALLY!” Temmie said with relief. “YOU UNDERSTAND!” “Geez, there’s no need to go crazy about it.” Nate said. “In fact, you could’ve just TOLD me about all of this the minute you saw me instead of making me do a long reading lesson.” Temmie spluttered to come up with a comeback, knowing he was right. “Anyway.” Temmie finally said. “You are the only one who can pull the sword out of this pedestal!” “But I don’t have enough Heart Containers!” Nate said sarcastically. Temmie pulled Nate up on top of the pedestal. A drop of sweat fell from Nate’s hair. “You can do it, Nate!” Ruby said encouragingly. “Yeah, You can do it!” Francis said. “Because if you don’t, everyone will die or something.” “YOU’RE PUTTING A LOT OF PRESSURE ON ME, GUYS!” Nate yelled. “Don’t focus on the sword, Nathan.” Temmie said. “Just concentrate on your breathing and think about succeeding.” Nate put both his hands on the sword and, with all his might, tried to pull it out. At first, it didn’t seem like it was budging. But then, cyan light filled the room. The sword slowly was moving out. “Yes! You’re doing it!” Temmie said. Nate pulled even harder causing the sword to be pulled out faster. It was nearly out! Then it stopped moving at the near end. With one final pull, the cyan lights became very bright, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. When everyone could see again, they saw Nate, Plasma Sword in hand. He could only think of one thing to say; “I feel…..BIG.” Nate said. Chapter 5 - The Chapter Where Stuff Happens “Plasma, we are detecting that Wright has found the sword.” “THAT (really bad fudge-ing person who I believe, is cow feces).” Plasma yelled. “The good news is that now we know where Wright is.” “Perfect! Once he dies, there will be no more Wrights left on this planet, this universe, rather. Then I will destroy the sword, and Pollers will be destined to rule the universe.” “Uh-huh, sure. That’ll DEFINITELY happen.” Plasma then snapped said minion’s neck. ---- “So, what can this sword do?” Nate asked Temmie while walking out of the cave. “No one knows.” Temmie said. “All we know it is the Plasma Warrior’s weapon of choice.” “D-Do you guys even know what plasma IS?” Francis said. “I’m literally contemplating everything I’ve ever learned!“ Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred, causing the walls to cave in. “RUN!!!” Temmie yelled. Nate and Co. managed to dash to the exit of the cave. Nate stopped to catch his breath and looked down. He saw fire near his feet. Shocked, he jumped away from it and then looked up. Night had fallen on Nicnack. But it was not a peaceful night. He saw that the city had set fire and many Pollers had taken many of the humans hostage, and many of said humans were either dead, or close to it. Many ships were in the air, exploding buildings and people. There were also strange, drill-shaped ships digging through certain parts of the ground “...What...HAPPENED here?” Nate asked. “The Pollers came.” Temmie said. “The Great War is still upon us, even after the successful Anti-Poll heist to steal the Fusion Gem.” “How did you do that heist anyw-” Ruby started. “Please don’t ask.” Temmie said. “That’s a story for another day.” “Anyway, where’s this “Plasma” guy?” Nate asked, drawing his sword. “I want to take a look at the GIANT PLASMA SWORD that will soon be in his head.” Suddenly, hundreds, if not thousands of Poller soldiers teleported in front of them. “You’ll never get the chance to see him.” One soldier said. They began to shoot at Nate and Co. Temmie jumped into action and pulled out two glowing green daggers and tried to fight them off. “Why are his daggers glowi-” “AGAIN, PLEASE DON’T ASK.” Despite Temmie’s efforts, the soldiers began to crowd around Nate trying to pull the sword out of his grip. Nate was scared and confused. He backed up to the wall, feeling defeated. Suddenly, he felt like he remembered years of training, like he now knew how to wield the sword. Nate slammed his sword into the ground, causing a huge, cyan shockwave, causing nearly all the Poller soldiers to be disintegrated. Ruby, Francis, Teddy, & Randy looked at Nate with shock. “What...just happened?” Ruby asked. “Please stop. The writer is tired of typing that phrase.” Temmie said. “Anyway, all Wrights are born with the perfect knowledge to wield the Plasma Sword.” “Ignoring the fact that doesn’t make much sense, that’s pretty neat.” Nate said. “What do we do now?” “We find Plasma, destroy his fuel source, and stop this attack.” Temmie said. “Ok, but-” Nate started, before making a realization. “Nate, what’s wrong?” Francis asked. “If these aliens are attacking the planet, they might have hurt are friends and family.” “Your right.” Ruby said. “Let’s get back to our neighbourhood.” Nate and Co. agreed and began the trek back there. Chapter 6 - Plasma Vs. Plasma Sword They arrived at the Wright residence, but it was completely destroyed, and what wasn’t destroyed was burning. “DAD? ELLEN?” Nate yelled. “YOU GUYS IN THERE?” Nate ran into the wreckage and looked around. The only thing not destroyed was a picture of Nate, his father, sister, grandma, grandpa, & uncle. The picture began to burn away. Everyone then heard demonic laughter behind the house. Every looked there and saw Plasma. He had Gastley’s face and voice, but had cyan eyes and was enormous. “So you finally decided to confront me, “Plasma Warrior”.” Plasma said. Nate drew his sword. “What did you do to my family?” He said sternly. “So you actually believe you can defeat me?” Plasma ignored him. “I am now a god of Life and Death. With this stone in my chest, I have the power to choose who lives, and choose who dies.” “Then why not just kill us?” Nate asked. “Because your special, Wright. You are one of the Chosen 3. The first will not be born for 200 years, and the third’s location is unknown. And the Chosen 3 are immune to this stone’s power. So, If I kill you, the Prognosticus is proved wrong, and the Poller King becomes the new admin of the universe.” “But you’ll never get the chance.” Nate said. He jumped across the debris and attempted to slash him with the sword. But Plasma froze Nate in a beam of yellow light, now not able to move. He also trapped Temmie, Francis, Teddy, Ruby, & Randy. “...But I am still capable of inflicting immense pain upon all of you.” Plasma said. “Shall I demonstrate?" Nate tried to say “No.” but his vocal cords were frozen, so all he did was breathe out very loudly. “You just don’t understand, do you, Wright?” Plasma said. “I know what happens to you, I know every step you will make.” Nate’s eyebrows lowered, and he began to regain control of his fingers slightly. “I suppose I should explain, as these will be your final living moments.” Plasma said. “You see, you’ve lived quite a life, Nathan. And, at eight of those points in said life, you conquered an adversary. Teachers, Gina, Artur, Nolan, Blonsky, Marcus, Randy. At these moments, you got stronger, and got closer and closer to the prognosticus’ words. I sensed this. And after the eighth time this happened, something was different. You seemed to conquered every adversary, and even made your worst one your friend. I realized that you were at your strongest moment, and if I didn't do anything about it, then you would become the Plasma Warrior.” Nate was not listening. He was trying to free himself from the beam. He nearly was able to touch his sword. “And, while I DID fail at stopping you get the sword, I will still be able to destroy it and-” The yellow beam disappeared, as Nate had been able to cut through it, causing it to explode. Plasma had a shocked face for a split second, before turning into a disgusting frown. “Do me a favor and just DIE, please.” Nate said, prematurely. Plasma tried to trap them again, but nate put a shield around him and his friends, and used his sword like a boomerang to temporarily paralyze him. “All of you, get OUT OF HERE!” Nate told his friends. “It’s too dangerous!” “But, Nate-” Randy started. “I SAID GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Nate repeated, louder. “Yes, sir!” Randy said, as he began to run far away, Teddy quickly followed. Ruby gave Nate a kiss on the lips, and gave him a giant hug. Nate pulled a necklace out of his pocket, and gave it to Ruby. “Take care of this.” Nate said. “It’s from my mother. I love you, Ruby.” “And I love you, Nate!” Ruby said as she began to follow Randy and Teddy. Nate turned to Francis and Temmie. Before he could speak, they both gave him a look that said to him; “I’m not going anywhere.” Nate nodded to them, and Plasma began to regain movement. “I have heard that corpses from your world taste DELICIOUS.” Plasma said licking his lips. Temmie used his rocket boots to fly up to Plasma’s level and fired some rockets with his arm cannon. Plasma reflected them back, and Temmie dodged them. While Plasma was distracted, Francis threw Nate towards Plasma and pushed the sword the head. It phased right through his head. Nate fell back down under him. Plasma shot a yellow blast at him, but Nate used his sword to reflect it back at him. The blast hit the stone in his chest, and Plasma let out a roar of pain. Nate realized that the stone was his weak point. “Everyone! Try and hit the stone, not his head!” Nate yelled. Plasma realized that Nate had figured out this and protected the stone. However, Plasma let his guard down, and tried to absorb more of the power from the stone. Temmie saw this as an opportunity and fired some rockets towards him. Plasma dodged out of the way. “HA!” Plasma said. “Did you really think that would-” He then saw that Nate had thrown his sword directly to his stone, and it damaged the stone very badly. “Oh…. Well, (foop).” Plasma simply said, as there was a flash of blinding yellow light. Chapter 7 - The User Stone When the light faded, Nate was somewhere completely different. The sun was rising, and Nate was somehow standing on water, and there was nothing else around him. “H-Hello?” Nate yelled. “Francis? Anyone?" “Well, HI THERE!” Someone said. Nate turned around to see who said that. It appeared to be a male teenager, but was floating somehow. He had messy brown hair, was wearing a blue T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts (both stained). "Who exactly are YOU supposed to be?" Nate said. "The Sage of Humor, obviously." He said, as if he was talking about that the sky is blue. "But you can just call me Eddie." "Okay?..." Nate said confused. "I am one of the Sages of the Universe. Long ago, our master, the Admin, wrote a book that predicted many historical events. However, one day, he just disappeared." Nate nodded, pretending to act like this all makes sense. "So his many apprentices set out to continue writing it." Eddie continued. "And one of those apprentices is me!" "Wait, hold the phone!" Nate said, shocked. "You WORKED for the creator of the universe?" "Yes!" Eddie said with confidence. " Why are you so surprised?" "Sorry, that's just not the kind of thing I expected that a anxiety-ridden, lazybones teenager to do for a living." "I can brutally murder you right now, you know." Eddie said, with multiple knives appearing in his hand. "Sorry, sorry." Nate apologized. "Continue." "Anyway, each of us Sages controls a certain aspect of reality. My job is to make sure that there's a joke in the stories every few minutes!" Eddie explained. "Sounds like a REALLY important job." Nate said sarcastically. "Anyway, this is a vision, and I'm contacting you through your mind, and I'm here to explain some things to you!" Eddie said. "Sounds FUN." Nate said. "Hey, is there ANOTHER sage I can talk to that is a bit more serious than you?" "Nope" Eddie said. "He's on Skallion patrol." "Anyway," He continued. "That "Plasma" guy you were fighting intercepted my operations, and managed to read the prognosticus that we wrote the stories in. And that's how he knew so much about you and your stories. And, well, I knew that you would win the battle against him, but I hadn't fully wrote it yet, so Plasma had the upper hand. But, even without my words, you beat him, and you got the stone!" "The stone?" Nate asked, confused. "What stone?" Eddie snapped his fingers, and a bright yellow Stone appeared in his hand. He tossed it towards Nate, and he caught it. "THIS stone." Eddie said. "That is the User Stone. It was Plasma's fuel source, but it's yours now." "But what CAN I do with this shiny rock?" Nate asked. "You'll soon find out Nate." Eddie said, slowly disappearing. "You'll soon find out." Then it went dark. Chapter 8 - The Escape Nate awoke on the floor of the remains of his house. He sat up and Francis helped him get on his feet. "Nate, you passed out after Plasma blew up, but you grabbed that stone of his before you went down." Francis said Nate saw the User Stone in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "P-Pl-Please….help me…" Something said. The voice was too high-pitched and feminine to the Francis' or Temmie's voice. Nate saw a patch of cyan smog. Without the User Stone, Plasma have reverted back to its original form. Nate walked over to it and slowly took out his sword. Temmie stopped Nate and took a look at Plasma. He scanned it with some kind of machine. He then talked to it for a minute. "It's ok, Nathan." Temmie explained. "It's harmless right now. It's a completely different being." "It's true." She said. "When Mumblin created me, he made me very nice and kind. But, when Byjovia's water supply was contaminated, it also affected me. I became Plasma and turned evil, trashing his lab and staining his outfit and body. Mumblin trapped me in a cave, and I was stuck in there for weeks, until Gastley showed up. When you defeated Plasma, you freed me." "Wait, so Plasma isn't your real name?" Nate asked. "No. Mumblin gave me a name before I went crazy." She said, as she tried to recall it. "It...was…." She remembered. "Miranda, I believe." "OK, Miranda." Francis said. "What should we do with you?" Long silence. "The reason Plasma wanted to destroy your sword was to trap me. If I ever fused with the Plasma Sword, I'd finally be at peace." "Well, I have said sword right here." Nate said taking it out." The smog move closer towards Nate. "Thank you," Miranda said, "Mr….." "Wright. Nate Wright." Miranda fused with the sword with a flash of light, and the sword glowed brighter than ever before. "Your welcome." Nate said, putting the sword away. "Where's Ruby, Teddy, & Randy?" Nate asked, getting back into it. "We need to find them and get of this dead rock." "Sheesh, calm down Nate." Francis told him. "There's no rush!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and all the Poller ships began to fly away. Temmie used his scanner to scan below the ground. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Francis." Temmie said. "Nuclear bombs have been placed in this planet's core by drill ships, and the bombs go off in about 5 minutes." "FIVE MINUTES?" Nate shouted with shock. "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Suddenly, only of the evacuating Poller ships crashed near them and they saw a strange, yellow escape pod of sorts being shot out of it. "That's all ride outta here!" Francis said. "C'mon!" "Not until we find Ruby." Nate said, not moving an inch. "Nate, let's face it." Francis said. "Those three are really tough and smart. Maybe they stayed hidden in one of those evacuating ships! Or maybe THEY we're the ones inside that escape po-" "That CAN'T be!" Nate said. "They ran THAT way, and all the ships we're over THERE!" Temmie ran over to Nate and grabbed his shoulders. "Nate, whether Ruby is dead or alive, we have to go!" A single tear fell from Nate's eye and wiped it away very quickly. "Fine." Nate sobbed. "Let's go." They ran to the crashed ship, through the dead pilots outside of it, and Temmie started up the ship and flew it far away from the planet Before long, they were in space, and Nate and Francis saw there own planet explode. Nate began to cry. "Nathan. what's wrong?" Temmie asked "I lost my family, my friends, my... EVERYTHING! I'm all alone now…." Temmie put the ship in auto pilot and walked over to Nate. "Nathan, working in the Anti-Polls taught me that no matter how many victories or failures you have, there are always people on your side, and that, to me, is a family. So, no matter what, you're NEVER alone." "And-hey!-you still got your old buddy Francis by your side!" Francis said. Nate smirked and wiped the tears away. "Please, just call me Nate. But, what do we do now? Where do we go?" Temmie saw many of the other Poller ships going into lightspeed. After tracking their destination, he saw an all-too familiar name. "Where are we going, exactly?" Francis asked. Temmie could only say think to say one thing; "Home." And so, with two friends beside him, a new chapter Nate's life began. He will surely meet new friends, reunite with old ones, and have amazing adventures along the way. Because that's who he was. Nate Wright. The Plasma Warrior and surpassed all Pollers for the very first time. And that's all he ever wanted to be. After Scene 1 "Master Dorian, we just recived word that the Plasma Warrior and Soldier Temmie have ecasped Earth D791 in a Poller Ship." "Figurers. And Plasma?" "Defeated. Fused with the sword. Wright also got his stone." "That will be dealt with later. Like overdue work in school." After coming out of light speed, he saw it. "And It's time for recess to begin." After Scene 2 "I hope they know we're okay." Ruby said. "Guys, I SAW them when the pod launched." Teddy said. "So, therefore, they saw us!" "Do we even know where we're going?" Randy asked. "Guys listen, Nate is out there somewhere trying to find us, so we need to find him!" Ruby said. "How do YOU know that?" Randy asked. "How do you know he's even aliv-?" "BECAUSE I JUST KNOW IT, OKAY?" She slammed her fist down in anger, but her fist was slammed onto a keyboard. Ruby quickly moved her hand off it after realizing this. Ruby.....what did you just type?" Randy asked. "I-I don't know!" She said nervously. She tried to undo her mistake, but she couldn't understand the keys, as there were in some kind of alien language. She tried to press a button on the screen. The group then headed many odd noises until... "Now charting course for Zythar." A computer voice said. "Wait, WHERE?" Teddy said confused. The pod began to move in a set direction. As stress filled the group, Ruby began to get a feeling that there was no turning back. Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Stories